


not so babushka

by cihuai



Series: how to love [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween 2019, Kinda?, M/M, POV Switches, i actually hate halloween, i love changbin, isnt he always, lee know is a tease, matching hyunjin/changbin, minbinjin FTW, no other skz members are mentioned, probably my worst fic thus far, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihuai/pseuds/cihuai
Summary: “holy shit,” changbin’s low mutter breaks the air, uncovered feet sweeping the carpeted floor of their shared bedroom. he stands there, short stature occupied within the threshold of the door, body wrapped in a similar suit; this time, it’s white. “you look hot.”





	not so babushka

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if this seems so rushed i’m sorry okay cries, enjoy loves!!!

the evening air is invigorating. cascading unhurriedly, merrily creasing and slipping through any available opening; it has the exceptionally crammed apartment whistling in obtrusive flurries of cold air. it’s shivering bites are callous, stringing along hypersensitive skin to allow goosebumps to rise in its wake.

if hyunjin hadn’t been so terribly immersed into the inordinate halloween spirit, he’d certainly be somewhere drowning himself in complaints. although, it’s only a mere diversion, for the red fabric adorning his body sketches the most triumphant grin directly onto his lips.

maybe the devil-themed body suit doesn’t exactly showcase the contours of his lean figure, but it’s manageable – and it certainly does make the impotent paleness of his skin pop exaggeratedly. with the way the material blisters his skin contently, like it was designed to fit him, makes everything more the better.

his smile doesn’t falter as he eyes himself, the mirror before him practically kissing his feet, boosting his uncommon ego just for the moment being. he admires it, he admires himself this halloween.

“holy shit,” changbin’s low mutter breaks the air, uncovered feet sweeping the carpeted floor of their shared bedroom. he stands there, short stature occupied within the threshold of the door, body wrapped in a similar suit; this time, it’s white. “you look hot.”

devil and angel, absolutely cliché and bordering the name of overused. it’s uncountable with the amount of times it’s been done throughout the last few decades, possibly permanently marking its place at halloween’s top ten most overdone costumes ever. luckily for hyunjin and changbin, it’s not too much of a fret, for the boys have claimed the title of two cliché fools.

hyunjin’s lips are tracing another grin, left brow raised in raw amusement. the ragged backing of his blood-red bow-tie nips at his neck, yet the previous compliment he’s received banters his mind from worrying. “do i?” it comes so naturally; the hinting coarse of bait surrendering his tone. he twirls once, twice, almost three times before changbin’s giggle averts his attention.

“yes, you do.” this time, the smaller male is proceeding towards hyunjin, prompt fingers flicking the light switch upwards, the room illuminating in a grubby orange shading. the sky had only slightly gave way, growing darker as hyunjin continued to take his precious time slipping on one, simple costume. in this new light, the red to his skin glows obnoxiously.

hyunjin snorts. “i would say the same for you,” gentle hands swim to changbin’s shoulders, comfortably making nest around his neck. changbin’s face slowly contorts in mock-hurt, eyes threatening a roll when hyunjin presses his cold forehead to his own. “but–”

“–don’t insult your elder, you little brat.” changbin whines, and it definitely corrupts his current statement – though, hyunjin knows it’s nothing but completely empty. still, the younger giggles, only pulling back briefly to take changbin’s warm hands into his.

“before you so rudely interrupted me, i was going to say that angels aren’t hot, they’re cute.” hyunjin smiles blissfully at his own choice of words, faintly having convinced himself that his weave of indirect flattery were up to par. he lets both hands swiftly adjust the sticked halo crown hovering over changbin’s head, eyes soft.

his only reply deems squinted eyes, changbin’s lower lip suddenly hidden under precautious and curious nibbles of teeth. “what?” the said male has a cheeky, yet mildly clueless grin playing along his small lips, and hyunjin could only bring himself to snicker dismissively. of course his boyfriend doesn’t understand the obvious simplicity coating the premises of hyunjin’s loose praising.

instead, hyunjin draws time, the setting sun coloring his left side, the room’s light finishing the job at giving him a beautiful glow. the thin material of changbin’s angel designed costume rubs against hyunjin’s, pressed firmly into one as they knead closer, waists connecting before their faces. hyunjin tastes like an odd combination of mango and strawberry lip balm, and changbin could only guess that he had been indecisive, playing around in different flavors just so he could absentmindedly lip it all off only mere minutes later.

he doesn’t mind, though. it’s a magnet for a much stronger desperation for kisses.

softly, slim fingers pull and scratch at the hair trailed along changbin’s nape, a needed hindrance that’ll pull him away from the possibility of getting carried away. the exchanges are gentle, keeping them together, bringing out serenity that stays bottled up until proven its cue. changbin’s neck is playing victim, height being a slight difficulty whenever they’re like this. he strains, both hands subtly pulling at the fabric of hyunjin’s clothes, a hushed signal being sparked between the two.

“too tall for you, hyung?” the younger mumbles between feathered kisses. without reasoning, words coming out slurred, breathy, and down-right whiny. his body is being forced forwards; down to match changbin’s grueling height of five-six. “rough.” even teeth bite down on changbin’s lower lip, and despite it being a total accident, hyunjin can’t help but smile lightly when changbin hisses through open lips.

unsurprisingly, it takes unmarked willpower to get hyunjin to finally pull away, hushing the boy with one final peck, closed fingers dropping a pat to sleek hair. his lips draw and pull in shine, nearly swollen and rid of every last smear of remote traces of lip balm. in a way, it’s a pleasing sight for changbin.

stepping away, changbin takes on the respectable role of fetching an important piece of hyunjin’s costume from the amazon delivery box, earlier discarded away on their shared master bed.

without much shame, the boys had definitely gone as far as putting their heavy dependence in amazon for their upcoming halloween costumes; up within the wee hours of the morning just days before the holiday had rolled around. minho had been sleeping throughout that drought, halloween costume already pre-planned as he had refused to give changbin and hyunjin the details of it. (“it’s going to have you fools shaking.”) that deemed the only response they’d get – and surprisingly, hyunjin’s poor version of puppy eyes and faux pouting didn’t do the trick.

it’s upsetting, really. not knowing what their boyfriend had planned, but unlike hyunjin, changbin kind of enjoyed surprises every now and then. truth be told, minho had been declining their requests to be a trio of the three stooges; harshly explaining to the two boys that he’d rather not be that couple who awkwardly matched in the most odd way possible. hyunjin had whined into the male’s neck, whilst changbin had done something equally as vexing. still, that hadn’t shaken the eldest.

the air speaks volumes, for minho’s voice rings throughout the apartment as changbin is gently placing the red, stiff-neck headband into the strands of hyunjin’s hair – a small set of devil horns protruding from the upper rims. he surely doesn’t look like any real devil, though he’s effortlessly pulling off the look, changbin would take him on the spot.

“someone’s calling.” changbin sing-songs, swiftly pulling a radiant hyunjin along, separating themselves from their bedroom to proceed into the living area – the obvious hearings of wherever the familiar voice had traveled from.

there, minho leans perched against the backside of the couch, one leg crossed over the other. only then does changbin recognize the self-assertive smirk smacked so smugly on his lips, the overbearing aroma of poise stiffening the air with its brutality. very likely, ninety-percent of the time, minho’s equanimity and bordering over-confident presence will swarm the victimized room, strangling every downer in its wake. there’s no complaining, it’s just within the power that he holds.

this time though, his body displays his formerly secretly hidden halloween costume, and it proves his current reasoning for the boastful look on his face.

hyunjin and changbin can be quite the opposites sometimes, with the way their reactions dissipate any evident signs of similar emotions. hyunjin’s jaw is slacked, eyes sparkling and cheeks dusting a pretty pink. changbin, on the other hand, has a single brow quirked in question.

“a cop? really?”

before changbin’s previous confusion could linger, hyunjin’s stumbling forwards, nearly throwing his entire being at minho as he holds pure amusement in his eyes. “arrest me, officer!”

somewhere under his breath, minho chuckles, pearly whites stunting and making a scene. he looks good, there’s truth trapped within, and hyunjin is certainly admitting it in his own way of verbalizing. with the smile playing on his lips, a firm arm swings around hyunjin’s slim shoulders. “atleast someone appreciates my costume,” he jokes, eyeing the two a second longer before proceeding, “right, hyunjinnie?”

hyunjin’s nodding hurriedly, like there’ll be consequences if he were to reply any other way. it’ll be a mildly pathetic thing to do if the circumstances were a bit different, but it’s considered appropriate as of now.

reality sets in quickly, and changbin pulls a frown, figure going slouch against himself completely. he’s etching his way towards the two, arms outreached in quiet pleads. “hey, i like it too, i was just-“ minho’s index finger prods into changbin’s forehead, halting the smallest boy from any intimate contact he’s willing to pursue.

they both blink, hyunjin’s hand coming up to disturb the emptiness of changbin’s forehead just to include himself in the fun.

“sorry, please situate yourself in the waiting cell, i’ll get to you in a minute.” minho’s teasing words throw hyunjin over, the male’s giggles pushing along the comfortable and joyful atmosphere, claps resonating throughout the room. minho’s grin never falters, yet his fingers fall as he watches changbin knit his eyebrows in dismissal standards.

changbin rolls his eyes, swatting away minho’s intruding hand, distractedly adjusting the halo attached to his head. “i like your costume, hyung. you look good.”

minho squints. “sorry, what?”

contrary to his overdone confidence and gruesomely erratic ego, minho’s certainly always looking to pull any strings of praise from either hyunjin or changbin – both if he’s extra lucky. here, it’s no shocker, for the cheeky expression that he withholds awaits for changbin to stroke the boiling egotistical teasing that he’s showcasing.

a sigh, then a small smile. “i’ve been very bad, you should arrest me.”

if the way minho’s face contorts in displeasure and raw mirth doesn’t shake the room, then hyunjin’s laugh definitely does. he’s rippling through minho’s hold on him, devil horns tilting hideously. it makes him look messy, hair frizzed and costume unmatched to his cheap headband.

“stop laughing at me,” changbin drags his words along, letting them spray through the air merely before minho’s taking ahold of his jaw, pulling him forwards.

“that isn’t the response that i was looking for, but i enjoy it when you embarrass yourself.”

one thing is for sure, changbin isn’t dumb. hell, he’ll like to label himself as quite a smart ass – so, he certainly knows that minho had just lied straight to his face. there’s loose teasing and swift briefings of a grin threatening his lips, and changbin can’t quite pinpoint if he’d meant for changbin to catch on or not; minho’s unreadable and down-right confusing.

either way, the room now quickly fills with minho’s now uncovered liking to cop-play. atleast, that’s the way it’s read into.

whenever minho had laid his lips onto changbin’s, he wasn’t too sure, but after pulling away, minho had grimaced playfully. with a raised brow, a grin, and glance hyunjin’s way, he scoffs.

“you taste like hyunjin.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i literally always apologize for my works and it’s become a habit. but whatever i’m doing it again. i honestly kinda dislike the way this turned out, like i originally got some points of this prompt from a prompt gen,, and it didn’t necessarily turn out the way i wanted it to so- 
> 
> although, i am still happy that i got this out BECAUSE UH HAPPY LEE KNOW DAY. and happy early halloween to everyone who celebrates (even tho i don’t but this prompt was a must) 
> 
> enjoy your day loves, don’t forget to feed me with your thoughts bc im curious as always.


End file.
